Cuñados
by nala guerrero
Summary: ¿Que sentir cuando el que consideras tu enemigo por naturaleza sufre el mismo dolor que tu? ¿Como actuar cuando en realidad desearias matarlo?...¿como hacerle entrar en razon si ni siqueiera tu puedes hacerlo?


**Advertencia de la autora: **_Esta historia es una continuación, por así llamarla, de otra totalmente independiente: "Mentir no es lo mismo que consolar"._

_Aun no estoy del todo segura de que si are más "continuaciones" pero de ser así serán al igual que esta historia sueltas e independientes de la original._

**Aclaraciones:**

*Este capitulo esta escrito según el punto de vista de Touya, por lo tanto todo se ve tal y como lo hace el.

*_Lo que esta escrito en cursiva son recuerdos._

**Cuñados**

Todos tenemos tarde o temprano esa persona a la cual llamar cuñado.

Una persona común que para algunos representa al vil ladrón que nos arrebata sin merecerlo a lo que nosotros consideramos nuestro más preciado tesoro, para otros sin embargo representa ha aquella persona que tan ciegamente defiende aquello a lo que amamos con todas nuestra fuerzas.

Pero hay algo que ambos bandos debemos admitir y es que aunque por naturaleza los cuñados no pueden llevarse bien, las dos partes tiene algo en común o mas bien a alguien en común.

Puede ser un hombre o una mujer, una niña o un niño…la edad no importa ya que su precio se mide en cariño.

En mi caso el lazo que me unía a él era a través de la persona a la que llegue a amar más que a mi propia existencia; mi hermana…

-Deberías entrar dentro.

La tarde era sombría, al igual que cada hora del día desde que ella se había ido, el viento golpeaba sin piedad las ramas de los árboles despojándolos de sus hojas y las nubes negras ceniza se acumulaban sobre nuestras cabezas preparándose para la batalla futura.

La estampa sin duda no era muy alentadora, como tampoco lo era la figura moribunda situada delante de mí.

Sentado a los pies de un viejo árbol con la mirada pérdida en el horizonte, en las negras nubes que tan cruelmente nos privaban del espectáculo del atardecer, se encontraba el que en su día fue el hombre más feliz del universo. Ahora sin embargo no era más que una mera sombra de su pasado.

Su cabello antaño rebelde caí lacio sobre su rostro enfermizo, sus ojos que en el pasado tantos suspiros habían arrancado ahora se teñían de rojo sangre y su pecho antes guardián del mas profundo amor jamás conocido ahora subsistía con una pequeña porción de ilusión.

Aquel individuo que tantos dolores de cabeza me había provocado años atrás ahora se marchitaba ante mis ojos y no podía evitarlo.

-Sabes, la mocosa de tu prima y esas locas que dicen ser hermanas tuyas han raptado al pequeño monstruo.-bromeé intentando quitarle algo de tensión al ambiente.

Me apoye en el tronco de aquel árbol milenario y mire hacia el cielo clavando mi vista en una pequeña nube negra que navegaba errante por el cielo siguiendo a sus compañeras.

-Esas locas histéricas decían algo de disfraces o yo que se- cerré mis ojos sin poder soportarlo más y una sonrisa melancólica se formo en mis labios sin poder evitarlo-Realmente da miedo.-murmure.

Mi acompáñate no respondió, ni siquiera pareció notar mi presencia. Su vista seguía fija en el mismo punto y sus dedos no cesaban de girar un pequeño anillo de oro entre ellos como si de un juego infantil se tratase.

-Realmente da miedo…-repetí dejando escapar un suspiro-…el no saber que harás mañana, el saber que despertaras y todo seguirá igual- mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y no pude mas que dejarme caer, apoyando mi espalda en el tronco.-No eres el único.

Pude notar como dejaba escapar un suspiro. Sus dedos se quedaron inmóviles, sosteniendo entre ellos la pequeña alianza.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- su voz sonó rota, como siempre. Hacia demasiado tiempo que su verdadera voz había muerto al igual que sus esperanzas.

Arranque algunos brotes de césped y apoyando la cabeza contra la madera cerré mis ojos. La primera gota de lluvia callo sobre mi mejilla dibujando una húmeda línea hacia mi mentón.

La tormenta había comenzado, en ambos casos.

-¿Hacer que?

-Soportarlo-no podía saber que estaba haciendo pues mantenía mis parpados firmemente sellados, pero por el sonido juraría que se movía- ¿Cómo puedes seguir viviendo?, ¿Cómo? Después de todo lo sucedido.

Otra gota callo aterrizando sobre mi frente, seguida de muchas mas, empapándome por completo al igual que a mi acompañante.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que lo soporto?-gruñí.-Ella era mi modo de vida, todo mi mundo giraba a su alrededor. En el pasado no había ni un solo minuto en el que no te maldijese por haberla alejado de mi lado, al igual que ahora no ahí ni un solo momento en el que no me arrepienta de haberte castrado- bromee.

-Eso me tranquiliza.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe clavando mis pupilas en aquel rostro que tantas veces había maldecido, en sus labios un amago de sonrisa luchaba por salir.

La primera desde hacia un año.

-Realmente tranquiliza-parecía como ido. Sus ojos habían encontrado un nuevo punto de adoración y como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo no cesaba de observar el pequeño anillo que ahora descansaba sobre la palma de su mano- ¿Sabes? Le regale este anillo cuando teníamos dieciséis años, pero ella no quiso ponérselo hasta que cumplió los dieciocho. Decía que no quería convertirse en viuda antes incluso de haber celebrado su boda.

-En ocasione demostraba ser lista- mi vista también viajo a la pequeña alianza recordando aquella tarde de primavera en la que la vi por primera vez en su mano…

_Había salido a hacer la compra como todos los miércoles. Yuki había insistido en acompañarme y ahora ambos cargados con numerosos bultos ingresábamos en mi hogar con algo de dificultad._

_La tarde había pasado amenamente, había charlado con Yukito y comido unos cuantos helados cortesía de el; nada parecía augurar lo que me esperaba dentro._

_Sentados en el sofá del salón se encontraban ellos dos, mi hermana pequeña y aquel indeseable mocoso, ambos cogidos de la mano. Enfrente se encontraba, demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto, mi padre._

_-Que hace ese mocoso aq…_

_Entonces lo vi, como para no verlo, en su mano izquierda mas concretamente en el dedo anular de esta descansaba un fino anillo de oro que ella torpemente intentaba ocultarme._

_No hay ni que decir cual fue mi reacción…_

-Aun así deberías haberte reservado el regalito unos cuantos años mas, como unos cien o ciento cincuenta- sentencie volviendo a la realidad- Tal vez entonces hubiese aceptado vuestro compromiso.

-Seguro-ironizo-Además sabia que debía enfrentarte tarde o temprano por eso fui preparado aquella tarde, aunque no me sirvió de mucho. Hay que reconocer que tu fuerza es muy superior cuando te enfadas, casi pareces tu el monstruo.

-No te quejes que no fue para tanto.

-Tienes razón, ¿Qué son dos costillas rotas comparadas con su amor?- cerro la mano ocultando aquel endemoniado anillo de mi vista.-Nada, no son nada. Daría mucho más tan solo por volver a escuchar su voz y tenerla junto a mí.

-No deberás esperar mucho si sigues así- le reproche.

Habíamos llegado al punto de la conversación que yo mas deseaba.

-Ha este paso acabaras consumido.- me levante con algo de dificulta del suelo pues mis piernas aun me temblaban y apreté los puños impotente- Y lo peor será que arrastraras contigo a demasiada gente, incluyéndola a ella. A tu hija.

Mire el cielo de nuevo y una nueva gota resbalo por mi mejilla camuflándose con la lluvia y asegurándome una cuartada.

-Ella no querría que te hicieses esto, ya sabes como era, demasiado feliz para permitir que otros no disfrutasen de lo mismo que ella.-otra gota resbalo esta vez por mi otra mejilla precipitándose al vació-Sakura no merece lo que le estas haciendo-Finalice.

-¿Y que propones? Que haga como si nunca hubiese existido, que ignore el dolor que siento, que me refugie en mi hija y me aislé al igual que los demás-su voz sonaba cargada de resentimiento y dolor. Un dolor muy conocido por mi pues había llegado a presenciarlo demasiadas veces en mi vida.-O quizás pretendes que haga como tu, que ignore la situación, que haga como si ella nunca hubiese significado nada para mi- me reprocho.

Sonreí algo cansado.

¿Eso pensaba el?

Que ignoraba la situación…que renegaba de mi hermana, de mi pequeña Sakura… ¡Nunca!

-Cada uno manifiesta su dolor de diferentes maneras. Yo muy a diferencia de lo que dices no lo ignoro y mucho menos reniego de ella- note como me prestaba atención olvidándose de aquel objeto que al igual que su dueña ya no tenia vida- Simplemente intento sobrellevarlo, seguir con mi vida sin que su recuerdo me absorba. Es cierto que en ocasiones desearía morir unas horas para poder verla a ella y a mi madre pero cuando veo a Sakura todo esa desesperación se disipa y solo queda el cariño y el anhelo.

Se incorporo algo mas ágilmente que yo y comenzó a andar hacia la gran casa, dejándome atrás a mi y a mis palabras.

-Tal vez deberías plantearte algo Shaoran, ¿Vale realmente la pena morir consumido por la pena teniendo bajo tu protección aquel tesoro que es tu hija?- se detuvo a mitad de camino. Su espalda se puso recta y note a través de su camisa mojada que contraía los músculos de la espalda-¿La has visto al menos alguna vez desde que nació? Yo te lo diré, no. No sabes nada de ella y por eso no puedes comprender lo que los demás sentimos al verla, el consuelo que nos supone.

No me contesto, ni grito, ni siquiera se movió.

-No pretendo obligarte a que la veas, pero si me obligas no me opondré a hacerlo porque quiero a esa niña casi tanto como la quise a ella y tu como su padre debes saber de que hablo.-di un paso al frente-Así que deja de lamentarte y auto compadecerte y afróntalo.

-¡No sabes de que hablas! ¡No sabes nada!

Pude ver desde mi posición como las hermanas del mocoso salían alarmadas por los gritos al jardín, junto a ellas iban también el resto de mi familia, su familia. Nuestra familia.

-Se una cosa- cogi todo el aire que mis pulmones me permitieron y evitando mirar hacia aquellos que representaban mi nueva familia grite a todo pulmón aquello que tanto había carcomido mi corazón y el de él.- ¡Sakura esta muerta! ¡Muerta! ¡Murió hace más de tres meses y nunca mas volverá, afróntalo! ¡Si tal valiente dices ser afronta la situación y cumple la promesa que le hiciste, cuida de Sakura como si de mi hermana se tratase! Si no yo mismo me encargare de matarte para que te reúnas con ella.

El silencio no se hizo esperar.

-Ella te quería, realmente te quería muy a pesar mió. No la defraudes.

Poco a poco fue girando su cuerpo hasta que quedo enfrente de mí. Entonces lo vi, aquel brillo que formaba parte de sus ojos desde que era un crió, aquel que aparecía con tan solo mencionar el nombre de ella.

Lentamente sus labios resecos formaron una sonrisa, no era alegre ni jubilosa simplemente era eso una sonrisa sincera.

Sin articular palabra alguna sus labios se movieron formando lo que yo pude descifrar como un "Gracias" y sin más miramientos comenzó una carrera a contra reloj hacia la casa evitando a familiares y amigos, a su servicio e incluso sus propios demonios. Una correrá que tenia como meta la habitación de una pequeña de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdosos.

Pronto nuestros amigos lo siguieron, dejándome privacidad para poder afrontar mi propio demonio…o ángel.

-¿Contenta?

-Si.- su pequeña mano acaricio mi mejilla superficialmente dejando una calidad sensación allí donde sus dedos me rozaron-Muchas gracias Touya.

-Para que están los hermanos si no es para hacer entrar en razón al mocoso que sus hermanas tienen por esposo, monstruo- bromee.

Su risa llego a mis oídos tan clara como antaño, un cruel juego aquel.

-Será mejor que te marches ya- ella asintió algo triste- El mocoso no te a notado por estar tan consumido pero el crió ingles si y no se cuanto tardara en decirlo.

-No dirá nada- aseguro-Eriol sabe que es lo mejor.

-Espero que no te equivoques.- ella negó lentamente asegurándome de que todo esta bien, que aquello era lo correcto-Realmente se parece a ti.

-Lo se, Sakura será tan feliz como yo lo fui en vida junto a vosotros- una candida sonrisa adorno sus labios de fresa- He de admitir que pensé que no le pondría mi nombre.

-No lo hizo- ella me miro extrañada.

-¿Pero?

-Yo escogí el nombre y con la autorización de tu suegra y papa se lo puse. En aquel momento tu esposo no estaba para escoger nombres compréndelo.

-¿Y tu?

-Soy mas fuerte que el y lo sabes. He soportado esto antes se sobrellevarlo.- mentí.

-Lo espero realmente.

-Tranquila se cuidarme bien, ya soy mayorcito- comencé a caminar también hacia la casa dejándola atrás- Adiós, Sakura.

-Adiós hermanito- susurro a mi oído depositando un dulce beso en mi frente y desapareciendo tal y como había aparecido, de la nada.

Pero esta vez sabia que seria la ultima, nunca mas volvería a verla ni a hablar con ella mientras estuviese con vida.

Y no sabía si podría soportarlo.

Es curioso como el odio se puede transformar en amor, es un proceso lento pero que al final merece la pena.

Yo comencé odiando a aquel indeseable mocoso chino mucho antes de que el fuese conciente de lo que sentía por mi hermana y sin embargo al cabo de los años ignorando mis pronósticos de su prematura muerte por obra mía, había acabado aceptándolo e incluso identificándome con el.

Porque así de extraña es la vida.

Y mas aun…así de extraña es la relación entra dos cuñados.

Primero se odian…

Después comparten una preocupación común…

Seguido de un dolor nunca deseado…

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, compartiendo el cariño de un ser amado.

**Esto va dedicado a todos los cuñados del mundo.**


End file.
